


Valentine Plans

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (who can blame her?), Director Daisy Johnson, Elena just wants to see these two happy, Everyone Loves Daisy Johnson, F/M, Fluff, Piper has a slight crush on Daisy, SHIELD Director Skye | Daisy Johnson, Supportive Phil Coulson, Tumblr Prompt, and it's a month late Valentine's fluff, grilled cheese sandwiches and chocolate bars of love, my long-awaited return to ficwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: Amidst the chaos of post-mission madness and people want to gossip about her love life.





	Valentine Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Old Cousy Valentine prompt used; _valentine’s day; media asks Quake for her VD plans_

“Quake! Quake! What are your plans for Valentine's Day?” a reporter asked, amidst the chaos of post-mission madness and clean-up coordination.

Daisy froze, though you could tell only if you knew her, and turned to the reporter.

“Haven't made any. Been a little bit busy for that.” she said, nodding towards the post-mission chaos behind her, with a (fake) friendly smile.

Coulson was ready to have the man removed and put on the black list, because seriously, Daisy just saved their lives – _again!_ – and they were more interested about gossiping her personal life!

Daisy looked at him, as if she knew what he was thinking – and he many times had thought she actually did – and gave him an inconspicuous shake of her head. He relaxed, and gave her an easy smile.

She was his boss, she didn't need him to deal with this. But he wants to believe his continued support was a relieving factor in her hectic and too busy life.

They turned back to their job, managing the chaos, when the same guy asked another personal question;

“Quake, are you dating anyone?”

Now everyone was staring.

“Now, isn't that a little too personal?” Coulson mumbled.

“Been a little too busy for that, too, sorry.” Daisy gave them the same (fake) friendly smile.

“Ma'am, we need you over there.” Agent Piper had appeared like some Ancient Greek Deus ex machina and pulled Daisy away from the reporters.

Daisy sagged and sighed in relief.

“Thanks for that. Though I feel bad for Coulson, manning the line by himself. He nearly pushed the guy away.”

“The ex-Director can show incredible restrain, ma'am.” Piper said, “Don't worry. Mack will be backing him up shortly.”

“Please, stop calling me ' _ma'am_ ', it makes feel like an old hag.” Daisy said. “Just Daisy will do.”

“I can do...that.” Piper trailed off, blushing somewhat.

Daisy smiled, catching on the almost slip.

A few hours later, they had finished and were getting ready to head back to the base.

“Thank God that's done with.” Mack grumbled.

“Where's Coulson?”

“Oh, he had to help a reporter leave the premises. Sudden stomach-ache.”

“What did he do?” she asked, blankly.

“Coulson? Nothing. We may or may not know of someone very fast and very protective of you that may or may not have done something, though.” he said.

Daisy wanted to hug and scold Elena.

“Thank everything no one can catch Elena when she uses her powers and that includes cameras.” she sighed.

“You really need to give a raise to Elena.” Coulson said, suddenly appearing beside her.

“I can give her the weekend off, so she can spend it with her loving, doting boyfriend.” she smiled.

“By the way, the reporter, if you can call him that, is officially on the watch list, so he's not getting anywhere near you again.” Coulson said, nonchallantly.

“Phil, oh my God, what?”

“Trust me, every agent was ready to punch him.” he said. “I just told them that not allowing him to get close would be the best…retribution to his rudeness.”

“You all…”

Coulson shrugged.

“We look out for our superhero Director.”

“So, jefa.” Elena stepped up next to Mack, her arm wrapped around his waist, “what are your plans for Valentine's Day?”

Daisy snorted.

“What plans? I don't have time for a casual friendly coffee.”

“I may know someone who would very much want to take you out to dinner.”

“Yeah? They'd better settle for dinner in the office, because that,” she pointed at the mess behind them, “is demanding my complete attention and I hardly think I'd've finished in time for a fancy dinner out.”

Elena hummed.

“I don't think he minds.”

“Lucky me, then.” Daisy grinned at her friend.

Much later that day, her office door opened and Coulson came in walking backwards, seeing as his hands were otherwise occupied.

“Phil, hey.” she stood up and went to help hi, “Here let me help.”

“No, no, it's fine, you sit. I got this.” he smiled. “I brought you dinner.” he added, smiling at the tray in his hands, as he set it on the table.

“It's not much,” he said, as he revealed a plate of his grilled cheese sandwiches, “but they do the job of a nice, filling snack.”

Daisy smiled.

“Thanks, Phil. You know I love your grilled cheese sandwich.”

Coulson smiled a little and gave a half shrug.

Daisy picked a sandwich and then passed one to him.

“Join me?”

“Sure.” he accepted it and sat beside her.

“Nice napkin.” she grinned, noticing the rose theme on it.

“It's…uh…”

“Your way of saying 'Happy Valentine's Day, Daisy.'?”

“I…yeah.” Coulson rubbed his left arm.

“Here.” she passed him a chocolate bar. “Happy Valentine's Day, Phillip.” she smiled at his shocked face.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Coulson leaned closer and pressed a quick kiss to Daisy's lips.

“Thank you, Daisy.” he said softly. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

His only reply was her smile pressed against his lips, as she kissed back.

 


End file.
